bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enishi Sumeragi
Enishi Sumeragi '(縁子皇, "''Destined Child Emperor") is a Shinigami and a member of Xodus, being Haruki Satonaka's Second-in-Command. Appearance When he was younger, Enishi was shorter than the average kid, a trait pointed out consistently by those around him. His two definining traits, aside from his height, are his piercing brown eyes and his spiky black hair. Enishi could usually be found wearing a green haori patterned with several sets of short, twin parallel lines and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as a dark hakama and standard white tabi and zori. When out and about in the field of battle, Enishi also wears his Zanpakuto tied across his back for easy access. At he aged, Enishi's appearance changed as well. He has grown noticeably taller with a longer, more mature face, though his eyes and hair remain the same. He has switched his green haori ''for a dark blue one with sets of twin parallel blue lines along the white trim and kanji 悪, which means "evil" emblazoned on the back of the collar. He also wears a white ''hakama, white undershirt and blue wristbands. Personality Despite his past experiences that mostly consisted of discrimination, Enishi is very caring and passionate towards others and is more than willing to offer his help to those in need. Enishi is a very loyal friend, and most likely will lose his temper if they are harmed in anyway. He is willing to go through drastic means to avenge or defend those dear to him, even if it means putting his own life on the line. Enishi has a small reputation for having a minor reckless streak though, it often manifest itself as selflessness and also habit of not backing away from a fight. He has shown to rush into things and leaves it up to luck to decide what will happen next. This habit seems to stem from his laid-back side that will go with the flow. He seems to have a not great but still fairly firm belief in fate and destiny but he will often contradict himself sometimes. When angered, in life-or-death combat or a serious situation a side of Enishi that he hides underneath his carefree and comedic exterior is revealed. This side of him that he commonly hides is rather dark and shrewd in nature and reveals to be teenager who is more mature then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of taking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbors a little rage and despair that was caused by his traumatizing childhood. Even though appearing simple minded at times, Enishi is truly an intellectual, as he is capable of understanding things that the majority people of would not. He has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most Shinigami of his age. He is capable such acts as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on actions of the people involved and other evidence. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''High Spiritual Energy: High Speeds: Enishi has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Combined with his acrobatic talents his speed and reflexes allow him to dodge attack swiftly and dramatically. *'Acrobatics': Enishi has shown himself to have the ability to incorporate acrobatics in his fighting styles. He is capable of performing several back flips in rapid succession and being able to dodge and counter Hakuda techniques by doing a handstand to change the direction of his body and kick moving opponents in the face while on his hands. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Keen Intellect: Enishi is capable of understanding things that most people his age would not be able to comprehend. Showing great insight on things, that most wouldn't expect from him. He is able to combine his analytic, perceptive, and deductive mind into his combat, he can find and exploit a opponents weaknesses though the time to find this out varies on the opponent. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Though he acts childish at times he is actually a very perceptive person when it comes to others and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. Zanpakuto Kyūsaishami (救済者三, "Savior of Three"): When sealed it took the form of a single black Daitō with an ovular crossguard and white wrapping on the hilt, ending with a cross medal given to him by his late teacher, the blade is solid white and is approximately two feet in length and an inch wide from blade edge to the brunt-side. When not in use it is inside a solid black sheath. : Shikirijitsu (仕切り実, "Division of Reality"): This is an ability that can be used in or out of his shikai form and with this Enishi channels the reishi in the air into his blade and then releases it in the form of red energy ripples. These blast can be molded and directed with his mind and this makes them deadly accurate, once hit the effect is that it causes the separation of his opponent between their mind, body and soul aka Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion. As they separate they become relatively weaker in areas outside that divisions specialty. Shikai: To release Kyūsaishami he holds his blade pointed to the ground in front of his heart and utters the command, "Embrace" and without removing the sword from the sheath it is enveloped in spiritual energy and then takes the form of an elongated Daitō having no crossguard and reversed colors. His appearance also slightly changes as his Shihakushō changes into a western style outfit with an eastern motif, consisting of a long haori similar to that of a Captains in the Gotei 13, a solid black sleeveless shirt with matching pants that are slimmer than that of the normal hakama. On his feet he wears blue armor plated boots and around his neck is a matching bandana. Atop his head he wears a blue cowboy hat accented with gold trimming. :Shikai Special Ability: At first Kyūsaishami's powers seem to be that of a melee type and nothing more but its true powers reside in the ability to control Enishi's opponents ability to fight by manipulating their willpower and emotions and then viewing their actions before they happen allowing for a counter to be made ahead of time. These abilities are triggered by an invisible ring of spiritual energy which when mixed with his Shikirijitsu ability allows the area to fall under certain laws divided into three areas governed by his spirits, once triggered all within are under these rules including Enishi himself as he is separated as well with each version of Enishi having a separate blade to use in combat. These three areas are locked from all outside influences and cannot be entered unless the one governing them allows it. The three separate versions of Enishi each hold a separate form of his shikai as the Emotion entity holds a short dagger-like version of the Daitō capable of creating mirrors that can become a shield, or a lens to amplify the other attacks. His Willpower entity wields the full-sized Daitō. The Wisdom entity's sword is dissolved into a glove and has little special powers as this form relies on kidō. :* Sekiha Tenkyoken: (関波天ミラーブレード, Spirit Stone Wave of the Heavenly Mirror Blade): Learned while training to learn his Shikai, this technique is Enishii's signature technique. When used it takes the form of a large azure colored energy sphere. This energy is released after he slices the air with his blade, sending a large sphere of light towards Enishi's opponent(s). The degree of the damage done depends on the amount of anger he feels in his heart during the fight, the more anger the stronger the Sekiha Tenkyoken released becomes. The name of this technique was derived from an attack from G-Gundam of the same name. :* Jōshōryū '(上昇竜, ''Ascending Dragon): Summoning a translucent purple dragon from the tip of his blade, it roars at first to intimidate the opponent, then throws itself at Enishi, forming a many sided barrier with multiple translucent orbs located on it that form it's squared faces. The barrier is extremely durable being capable of withstanding almost any attack that is launched at it and it's only weakness being that if an orb is destroyed, the barrier begins to shrink, and will continue to shrink along with the more orbs that are destroyed, until it crushes Enishi. To avoid this deadly fate, he can deactivate it. :* '''Tenjishi (天獅子, Heavenly Lion): This technique summons a massive electrically charged lion with large fangs and red-colored eyes that begins extending its maw wide revealing a wide gaping pit of what appears to be electricity. This appearance is merely a trick as it is highly condensed reishi that moves about this beast's body. Before the technique connects, Tenjishi lets out a mighty roar before charging into the opponent, ramming its large body into the target. Upon making contact, the condensed reishi that flows throughout this beast's body will begin ripping into the opponent as though they were made up of several buzz-saws, attacking the unfortunate victim on a sub-atomic level. Reference